In a mobile phone, the soft channel bit storage requirement for a communication connection typically increases significantly with the data rate of the communication connection. For a memory used for the storage, there typically exist high requirements in terms of bandwidth and latency. It is desirable to reduce these requirements to reduce power consumption and cost.